SFilme2017-2
center Die zweite Sommerhälfte hat filmtechnisch einiges zu bieten: Zwei wundervoll freakige Comic-Actionverfilmungen, einen Kriegs-Blockbuster von Christoher Nolan, der ja irgendwie nichts so richtig falsch machen kann sowie ein stylisches Indie-Schätzchen, über das unsere Special-Gastautorin Springteufel schreibt. Und - der Tag ist tatsächlich gekommen - DER DUNKLE TURM. Valerian - Die Stadt der tausend Planeten Kinostart: 20.07.2017 Regie: Luc Besson Darsteller: Dane DeHaan, Cara Delevingne, Clive Owen Man muss leider sagen, dass Luc Bessons Quote, was gute Filme angeht, seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr die Beste ist, aber hin uns wieder gelingt dem Regisseur von Léon - Der Profi und „Das Fünfte Element“ einfach Großartiges. Die Kritiker-Meinungen zu seinem neuen Sci-Fi-Abenteuer Valerian - Die Stadt der tausend Planeten gehen weit auseinander, vom „unerträglichen Trash-Spektakel“ bis zum „Meisterwerk“ sind alle Stimmen dabei. So weit würde ich zwar nicht gehen, aber für mich kann der Film tatsächlich mit dem Fünften Element mithalten, sowohl was die verrückten Figuren, Kostüme und Settings, als auch, und das ist natürlich viel wichtiger, das Herz angeht. Denn bei all seinem meisterhaften ironischen Spökes, ist sich Besson nie für eine Breitseite vollkommen unzynisches Pathos zu schade und das streut er diesmal in genau der richtigen Dosierung ein. Die Chemie zwischen den Hauptdarstellern stimmt und tatsächlich macht auch Cara Delivingne, die mit ihrem Supermodel-Status natürlich besonders kritisch beäugt wird, ihre Sache sehr gut. Rihanna kommt auch vor, allerdings um einges kürzer, als ihr Bild auf dem Poster vermuten lässt. Achja, darum geht's übrigens: In der Zukunft erleben zwei Weltraumagenten crazy Abenteuer. Baby Driver 300px|left Kinostart: 27.07.2017 Regie: Edgar Wright Darsteller: Ansel Elgort, Lily James, Kevin Spacey Mit „Baby Driver” erfüllte sich Filmemacher Edgar Wright (wohl bekannt von „Scott Pilgrim” und der Cornetto-Trilogie angefangen mit „Shaun of the Dead”) einen lang ersehnten Traum: Ein Film, in dem er seine beiden Nerd-Fetische zu Musik und Autos komplett ausleben kann. Die Story ist schnell umrissen: Der schweigsame Fluchtwagenfahrer „Baby” (Newcomer Ansel Elgort) wirkt zwar etwas absonderlich, weil er non-stop Musik über Kopfhörer hört, tritt die Karren aber wie kein anderer und hat jeden Raubüberfall mit seinen Fahrkünsten erfolgreich beendet. Schnell wird jedoch klar: So ganz freiwillig macht er das nicht. Er hat noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen bei Frank Und „Doc” (Kevin Spacey) und muss deswegen für dessen Raubüberfälle herhalten. Und natürlich verliebt sich Baby zudem Hals über Kopf in die bezaubernde Diner-Bedienung Debora und gerät zusammen mit ihr in den Strudel von Gewalt und Banküberfällen. Die solide Heist-Story bedient sich zahlreicher Tropes des Genres, wirkt dabei aber niemals wie ein billiger Abklatsch. Herausragend ist dabei der perfekte Einsatz von Musik: Jede Szene ist exakt auf den Soundtrack zugeschnitten, jeder Schritt der Protagonisten, jeder Schuss aus einer Waffe ist minutiös auf den Rhythmus der Lieder getimet. Das verleiht „Baby Driver” eine grandiose Dynamik. Zudem ist die Wahl der Songs ein Gedicht und hängt noch lange im Ohr fest. Zusammen mit den spektakulär inszenierten Fahr- und Actionszen ein wuchtiges Kinoerlebnis. Einziger Minuspunkt: Das Ende überzeugt nur halb. Klar: Bitte gucken! Dunkirk 300px|left Kinostart: 27.07.2017 Regie: Christopher Nolan Darsteller: Tom Hardy, Cilian Murphy, Harry Styles Nach drei Jahren Regie-Pause ist Christopher Nolan mit einem Kriegs-Blockbuster zurück. In „Dunkirk“, zu deutsch Dünkirchen, erzählt er die Geschichte des französischen Ortes, wo im Zweiten Weltkrieg über 300.000 Soldaten von den Deutschen eingekesselt waren und im Rahmen der „Operation Dynamo“ von dort befreit werden sollten. Die Ereignisse entfalten sich aus drei Perspektiven: Von Soldaten an Land, auf dem Meer und in der Luft. Mit Mark Rylance, Cillian Murphy und Tom Hardy hat sich Nolan kriegserprobte Schauspiel-Veteranen ins Boot geholt, die Wahl seiner Jungstars ist dafür umso bemerkenswerter. Nur ein Regisseur, der von Kritikern und Fans seit Beginn seiner Karriere gleichermaßen geliebt wird, kann sich bei einem solchen Thema schamlos den Schritt erlauben, einem Teenie-Star bei seinem Schauspiel-Debüt eine Hauptrolle zu geben, um auch jüngere Zuschauer ins Kino zu locken. Aber wer in den letzten Monaten der Popkultur auch nur ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hat, weiß ohnehin: Harry Styles ist Gott und daher unfehlbar. Der dunkle Turm 300px|left Kinostart: 10.08.2017 Regie: Nikolaj Arcel Darsteller: Idris Elba, Matthew McConaughey Wenige Projekte geisterten so lange durch Hollywood wie Stephens Kings „Der dunkle Turm“. Der Schriftsteller hat neben seinem Talent, Menschen für ihr ganzes Leben zu traumatisieren („Wir alle fliegen hier unten“) bekanntlich auch ein Faible für schön düstere Coming-of-Age-Geschichten à la „Stand by Me - Geheimnis eines Sommers“. Die Dunkle-Turm-Reihe bezeichnet King selbst als sein wichtigstes Werk und allen, die die Bände noch nicht gelesen haben, kann ich nur dringend ans Herz legen, das so schnell wie möglich nachzuholen. Nachdem King für die Filmrechte reihenweise Absagen verteilte, verkaufte er sie schließlich JJ Abrams für symbolische 19 Dollar, weil ihm Lost so gut gefallen hatte (das war allerdings vor der letzten Staffel). Letztendlich entschied sich der undankbare Abrams aber gegen das Projekt, weil er lieber Star-Wars-Trek-Millionär werden wollte, und nach jahrelangem Hin und Her kommt die Verfilmung jetzt mit einem interessanten Konzept auf Leinwand und Bildschirm. Los geht es mit dem Kinofilm mit Idris Elba und Matthew McConaughey in den Hauptrollen, anschließend folgt eine Prequel-Fenrseherie, die auf dem ersten und vierten Band der Reihe basiert. Idris Elba wird seine Rolle voraussichtlich auch hier wieder einnehmen. Ob danach, wie es vor Jahren mal geplant war, wieder ein Kinofilm folgt, ist noch unklar. Mit diesen Sprüngen durch verschiedene Medien und Zeitebenen der Geschichte gehen die Produzenten ein interessantes Risiko ein, dass sich auszahlen könnte und zur Erzählweise des Dunklen Turms passt, wie zu kaum einer anderen Story. Atomic Blonde 300px|left Kinostart: 24.08.2017 Regie: David Leitch Darsteller: Charlize Theron,James McAvoy, Til Schweiger Und hier kommt nach Valerian schon die zweite Comic-Adaption jenseits der großen Verlage. Der Titel der Graphic Novel „The Coldest City“ spielt auf Setting des Kalten Krieges an und die kälteste Stadt soll das geteilte Berlin sein, wo die Geschichte stattfindet. Die Produzenten hielten „Atomic Blonde“ aber offenbar für publikumstauglicher und setzen dabei voll auf die Star-Power von Charlize Theron, die der wasserstoffblonden Action-Heldin Lorraine Broughton ihr Gesicht gibt. Die MI6-Agentin wird im Wendejahr 1989 nach Berlin geschickt, um einen Stasi-Überläufer zu finden, der eine lange Liste mit Spionen-Daten auswendig gelernt hat. Dabei gerät sie in die Genre-üblichen Schießereien, Verfolgungsjagden und Prügel-Orgien und zwar vom allerfeinsten. Theron hat sich mit acht (!) Personal Trainern auf die Action-Szenen vorbereitet und das hat sich offenbar gelohnt, denn die Inszenierung er Kampf-Choreografien sucht wirklich ihresgleichen. Wer den typisch entsättigten Fernseh-DDR-Look erwartet, kann sich freuen, denn auch wenn alte Autos und die Mode nostalgische Gefühle wecken, liegt auf dem Film nicht das kleinste Staubkörnchen. Das größtenteils ind Budapest gedrehte Berlin strahlt in kühlem Hochglanz und heizt sich in Neon-Partysettings wieder auf. Der Film macht Spaß, trotzdem wird es für Atomic Blonde wohl schwer, sich einen festen Platz in Agenten-Riege zu sichern. Dafür fehlt es an Charme und Witz und ach ja, Til Schweiger spielt auch mit. Umfrage